The Umbrella Academy: Fix Me
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: Based on the Netflix TV Show! What happened to the other kids that were born on October 1st 1989? The world may never know, but the umbrella academy meets another one of those children. And this young woman seems to grow close to Vanya, but can she be trusted?


On October 1, 1989, 43 women around the world give birth simultaneously, none of these women had been pregnant when the day begun. Everybody knows the story of the seven kids that were adopted into the umbrella academy, but what about the other kids? Most of them had a pretty normal upbringing. Most were kept by their parents and learned to control their powers, they don't show it off. They stay hidden, away from the eyes of society where it's safe. Astrid was one of those children born on October 1st 1989. Her mother had not been pregnant when the day begun and she had not been alive when the day ended. As a young mother with more health issues than one could fit in one file, she could survive giving birth. Astrid however, did survive. Her biological family blamed her for the death of her mother and thus never wanted to take her in. Which left Astrid in the hands of an adopted family. She did not even know she was one of the special kids until her powers started to show themselves.

Astrid had never liked to read before, but there was one book that she had read over and over again. She wanted to reach out to the author as she had never felt so understand as when she read that book. She remembered the first time she picked it up. She had been drawn to the book and bought it without thinking about it. When she finally got home that evening, she had forgotten all about the book. Until she went through her purse to find her keys, but instead she found the book again. For a moment she paused, hesitated. Again, she felt drawn to the book. But she grabbed her keys instead and went inside. But as she was making dinner, then eating it.. she felt the book calling on her from her purse. She tried to ignore it the best she could, but in the end she gave in.

_Millionaire and Founder of the Umbrella Academy died_. That's the headline on the blog Astrid had been following for a while. She didn't know exactly when she started following this blog or why. As a kid she had no interest in the Umbrella Academy, part of her was always convinced it was fake. And she never understood who in the world would let literal children take care of dangerous criminals. It never made sense to her, so she always wrote it of as fiction. To her there was no difference between reading the umbrella academy comics and reading a superman comic. Now she knew they were real people, with real powers. She felt bad for them, no child star ever did well in life. And thus she had started following a blog about their lives, feeling a connection even if they did not know she existed. She could have been a part of them, of the Umbrella Academy. A part of her wanted to be, but another part of her was happy she was not.

Astrid could not help but feel like a stalker when she stood in front of the building. Inside she could see people moving. She had planned on ringing the bell and explaining who she was. She wanted to talk to them, to finally talk to people who would understand her. But she stood there, frozen. After travelling all the way to the united states and finding her way here… she froze. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all she was just a stranger to them. What if they wanted her to use her power? What could she say, _I'm sorry but using my powers puts me in danger_. Yeah, that didn't sound very believable. Maybe she could convince the drug addict one she was special, if he were high. She had read about him and figured he was going to be the easiest to win over. But maybe she had been looking at this all wrong. So as Astrid was looking at the moving figures behind the glass. She started to wonder what her best move was of getting inside. Which of the siblings was the best to put her bet on? Maybe walking into the academy when their father died less than a week ago wasn't a good idea in general. Astrid sighed and turned her back to the building. She closed her eyes for a second, deciding that it was best to leave now and come back with a plan of attack. But just as she was about to step away she heard the door open and close behind her. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned around. In front of her stood a small female. She had a small frame and wore wide clothes, making it hard to see what exactly her body type was. Her skin was pale, almost like a vampire, which was enhanced by her long dark her. She was beautiful in a subtle way. Astrid noticed the girl was looking at her like a deer in the headlights, "Uhm…" the girl said "Where you spying on my family?"

As she spoke Astrid could finally put it together, this girl was Vanya Hargreeves. The one sibling without powers. She never thought about contacting her as she did not think Vanya could understand her. But then she remembered that her book was the one book she ever read and enjoyed. She remembered how understood she felt when she read that book. Astrid took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. "I'm sorry. I must seem like a freak to you," she said, biting her lip. This was the worst possible first impression she could give and she knew that.

"A little," Vanya replied as she put her hands in her pockets. Astrid watched her, thinking about what she should say next. What could she possibly say to explain her situation? "I'm really sorry," she started "Its just… I wanted to find someone like me and you guys are the easiest to track down"

Vanya was silent for a few seconds which made Astrid nervous. But then she finally spoke "So you have powers too?" she asked, "And you want what from my siblings?"

"Nothing," Astrid reassured, "I just want to talk to one of them. Maybe get some tips on how to control my powers? But mostly just to talk to someone who understands"

Vanya nodded, "Then you found the wrong sibling." She looked away a bit, breaking their eye contact. Astrid immediately regretting talking to the girl as the could see her words had hurt the other. She remembered from the book that Vanya had always been insecure about not having powers and not fitting in. That is what Astrid related to, the not fitting in. Vanya might not have been her first choice, but now that she thought about it.. Vanya might be the sibling she needed to talk to the most, the one who could understand her the most. "Actually…" she smiled "I think I got the right sibling,"


End file.
